


Affirmative Consent

by Spirit_Man



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Hand Jobs, High School, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Man/pseuds/Spirit_Man
Summary: Chapter 1 is smut.Chapter 2 is funny smut.Chapter 3 is emotional smut.Chapter 4 was fluff and the intro to some smut.Chapter 5 is a bath scene because I let you guys vote.Chapter 6 is the continuation of the bath scene, so it had smut, right after tension finished.Chapter 7 is the climax ;)I don’t know if I’m going to write another chapter of this.June 2018: I edited some stuff because it was killing me a little bit in regards to how tense things got during the bath, so I’ve changed it s bit, I hope that has alleviated some of the aforementioned tension.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in after I got halfway through this other Fanfic called… actually I'm not sure if I’m allowed to say which one it is without the author’s consent. Anyways I got about halfway through it when it became too hard for me to read because of the serious feels I was getting. Basically it had Tweek having an eff’ed up life after 7 years of being kidnapped and shiz. There was a minor statement in the fic about how him and Craig should have been able to grow up together and make out under the bleachers. So I thought to myself, “You know what? You are going to give Tweek exactly that.” This is my first Fanfic, it was mainly about me trying my hand at the craft, as well as giving myself a sense of closure for the feels. A big thanks to HeirOfSpace for encouraging me to write this. Also in this Craig and Tweek are pubescent, but as for their ages: I wrote this with 15/16ish in mind, which is legal age in some places, but I guess that you can decide on their ages on your own. Also this is their first time doing any of this stuff. Except for kissing. They have done that before but it still makes Tweek flustered. Also if you have read all of this: Congratulations, being a good listener is a sign of a good person.  
> Btw they are sitting down pretty much the whole time.  
> TL/DR: I wrote this fic to make myself feel better. Thx for your support HeirOfSpace!

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinngg!!!

Tweek felt himself begin to twitch as the bell rang for class while he remained cross-legged under the gym bleachers with his boyfriend. He began to run through different scenarios where this simple decision of theirs to play hooky would lead to his death. Maybe there was be an announcement in class warning them that the gym was due to be demolished that he missed?! Or maybe his parents would find out that he was skipping class and then they'd sell him off to a drug lord in Africa to be a child soldier, leading to all manner of diseases and his eventu- Craig cut right through his thoughts with a kiss planted on his lips. Tweek heard himself squeak, earning a chuckle from the dark-haired boy and a crimson blush from himself. They both leaned forward in an attempt to deepen their kiss, however only managed to headbutt in their excitement. Both boys grimaced and clutched their heads in pain, but while Craig tipped his head back as he massaged away his pain, Tweek slowly rocked forwards as he moaned, stopping abruptly when the backs of his hands met the fabric of Craig’s pants. He twitched in surprise and accidentally swiped across the pen in Craig’s pocket. 

“Wait,” he thought, “these pants of his don't have pockets.”

As he slowly realised what that meant he also noticed the dying groan coming Craig. 

“OH GOD!” he screamed internally, “I DIDN’T ASK FIRST!”

“I'll be sent to jail where I’ll have a huge roommate called Stomper and every night he’ll..!” His panicking was once again cut short by the equally awkward feeling boy sitting in front of him. 

“C-could you do that again?” The usually stoic boy stammered out. 

Tweek stared at him as though he was from another planet. He watched as a rosy tinge spread across the cheeks of his tougher counterpart. 

“Please?” Craig asked in a slightly needy voice. 

Tweek felt his own pants begin to tighten as the tone behind his friend's plea registered. He bunched his hands up on his knees as he took a deep breath and did what needed to be done. 

“Craig, can I touch your penis?” Tweek inquired, deadly serious. 

Craig looked at his partner with his slightly hazy vision, and remembered the same lesson on consent that Tweek was drawing from. 

“Yes, I’m comfortable with that.” He mumbled out quickly, wanting to hurry and return to what he had felt earlier. 

So Tweek, without breaking eye contact, reached across and gripped Craig firmly, all the while inching forwards with the goal of capturing the lips of the panting boy before them. He leaned in and pressed his kisser against the other boy’s, barely noticing as his skin began to heat up even more. He realised three seconds in that he didn't know what you were supposed to do after first contact. He tried pressing a little firmer against Craig, and was rewarded with a grunt of approval, startling him nevertheless and causing him to jump, moving the hand that clutched Craig’s rod. This elicited a surprised yelp from the boy, surprising Tweek who then caused another one. 

“He needs to loosen up,” Craig thought to himself. 

He decided to help the blonde boy go about this by reaching around and grabbing his bum. This action caused Tweek to initiate his standard reaction to things. He twitched. As Craig composed himself the best he could, he set about giving Tweek’s cute rear the attention it deserved. 

As Craig started to knead his behind, Tweek shifted his focus to the matter at hand. Or rather the cock in his hand. He leaned backwards slightly and broke their lengthy, though unstimulating due to their inexperience, kiss. He bent down low, affording Craig a direct line of sight with his ass, and tugged at his friend's waistband. The black haired boy felt excitement as he helped the blonde tug his pants to his ankles, but also nervousness more common to his partner. 

“What if it looks weird and I’m only going to find out about it now because I have neither seen nor shown anyone's weiner up close? God damn, why can't I stay calm like usual?!” Craig borrowed his boyfriend’s habits of internally screaming and doom-fearing. 

It was too late to back out as Tweek pulled at his underwear, causing his dick to flip out and thud into its seeker’s surprised chin. Tweek looked down at the offending device for what seemed like hours for Craig, who ended up resorting to covering his face to hide his embarrassment, ending his ministrations on the other boy’s cheeks for the time being. His shame ended abruptly as felt spit-covered hands wrap around his rigid penis. He planted his hands by his sides to steady himself as Tweek worked Craig's cock like he owned the damned thing. 

“Maybe I’ll give it to him some time.” Craig planned as he gasped from his boyfriend’s skills. 

“Ngh… Aah… Oh Jesus…” Craig bathed in the sensations he was feeling for the first time. 

“You're starting to sound like me!” Tweek giggled. 

“And I bet that makes you soooo happ-Gah!” Craig's moan cut through the calm tone he was aiming for. 

Tweek had leaned down and licked his tip. 

“You were saying?” Tweek asked sweetly. 

“Ahem,” Craig coughed, feeling more flustered than ever, “I was-Oh god… let me finish!”

“That's the plan!” Tweek promised mischievously. 

“What?!”

It was then that Tweek started to use his mouth in earnest, circling his tongue around the tip while squeezing the base with his digits. 

“Havetothinkofsomethingelse havetothinkofsomethingelse havetothinkofsomethingelse!” Craig thought desperately, “Red Racer! Man I sure do love me some Red Racer! It’s just so cool an-GAH SHIT!”


	2. Tweek’s Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig is too loud, so Tweek has to plug his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2, as with the previous one I appreciate any and all comments, let me know if you want another chapter! Also it is nearly 3 in the morning, you guys are lucky I was excited about this, I started writing it at 12. Anyway, enjoy!

“GAH SHIT!” Craig cried, his voice starting to sound less masculine. 

Tweek bolted upright his eyes wild with shock. 

“Craig!” He whispered fiercely, “Shut up or I’ll stop!”

“Wait wha- Tweek, no, I’m sorry, pleeeeaaaase?” Craig begged, aware of how pathetic he sounded. 

“I don’t wanna get caught man,” Tweek informed, “so either keep your voice down or I’ll make you regret it!”

“I’m sorry Tweek, please don’t stop, it’s just so hard because you’re so good at it,” Craig grovelled, “and I just can’t stop my voice from slipping out!”

“Well we’ll have to think of a way to fix that before I start again.” Tweek commanded. 

Craig opened his mouth to argue, then closed it as he felt his dick twitch. He screwed his eyes shut as he simultaneously tried to think of an idea and remain aroused. 

“It has to involve my mouth,” Craig thought out to himself, “and it has to be something that he’d like so I won’t have to convince him, and it has t- oh my god this is what it’s come to.” 

Mustering his courage, Craig cleared his throat to gain Tweek’s attention before asking the question the question the was giving him unimaginable butterflies in his stomach. 

“Tweek,” he said slowly, “can I touch your penis?”

His boyfriend stared at him. 

“Wha…?” 

Craig’s ears turned bright red as he began further elaborating on his idea. 

“W-well,” he stammered, “you see, it’s like, uh, I want you to plug my mouth up?”

Tweek’s jaw dropped. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” They both screamed internally. 

“WHYYYYYYYY????!!!!” Craig cringed. 

“WHAAAAAAAT????!!!!” Tweek spazzed. 

They spent half a minute freaking out independently, after which time they had both calmed down, and Craig’s erection had started to droop.

As Craig started to lose his red complexion and Tweek stopped hyperventilating, they looked up at each other, stopping abruptly when their eyes met. Their breathing slowed and they finished calming down. Tweek leaned in, closing his eyes and pursing his lips and Craig, having gotten over himself, pressed his against the beautiful boy in front of him. They started slowly just gently pressing together, then started going harder, their kiss becoming wetter as their tongues became involved. Craig put his arms around Tweek’s shoulders, that awkward sense of not knowing what to do returning to him. He gave a choked gasp of surprise as he felt hands slide up under his shirt and dance across his skin. 

“Tweek, that doesn’t really do anything for me.” he complained, breaking off the kiss and he squirmed uncomfortably. 

Tweek rolled his eyes at him like he was being a dickhead. 

“It’s my turn,” he declared, “and it’s doing something for me!”

“But you’ve had been having fun as well right?” Craig asked, worried about being inadequate. 

“I’ve been kissed and had my bum groped,” he reminded, “I’ll admit that it’s been fun but it hasn’t been as much fun as you’ve been having.” 

“Understandable, but this kinda makes feel like a girl.” Craig complained. 

Tweek, sick of Craig’s complaining, shuffled forward and placed his knee in between legs of his boyfriend, reminding the increasingly whiny boy that his cock was still on display. Craig’s eyes widened as caught sight of it, partially rom the surprise of seeing it, but mostly because Tweek had been watching him and had chosen that moment to give his nipples a hard squeeze. Pain and a little bit of something else flared in his chest, which was was more sensitive than he had thought. 

“Owww!” He cried, feeling himself tear up slightly, as he pushed Tweek’s hands away. “No more! That’s enough!” 

As Tweek began to grumble, folding his arms sulkily, Craig pulled at the neck of his top to check his nipples. Once he was certain that they were intact, although they still felt like they were on fire, he tapped Tweek on the elbow, waiting a few seconds before he got a grunt of acknowledgement. 

“So, can I touch your penis?” Craig asked, calm enough to assume his usual tone. 

As Tweek’s eyes lit up and he opened his mouth to respond, Craig interrupted him with “And by touch I mean suck?”.

As Tweek started nodding enthusiastically, with a “Hell yeah dude” thrown in for good measure, Craig started to tug his boyfriend’s pants down to his ankles. Tweek assisted going so far as to tug his underwear down to mid thigh level, affording his boyfriend a lovely view of lightly haired balls along with his full-mast penis. Craig hesitated at the sight of it, leading to Tweek getting his attention by stealing his hat. As he put it on his head, Tweek leaned back, propping himself up with one hand. He then used the other to slap his thigh, sticking his tongue out cheekily at the nervous boy in front of him. 

“Bon appetit cutie!” Tweek invited him. 

Craig swallowed hard and leaned down to swallow the prick below him. He stopped an inch away from it and made the quick observation that Tweek washed well. He then told himself to tell Tweek that he was the cute one later. He opened his mouth and nearly screamed in fright as he felt impatient hands on the back of his head. 

“Hurry up, this is why I’m the tough one.” Tweek baited. 

“God dammit.” Craig thought bitterly. 

He moved further and went down halfway on Tweek’s penis, getting a taste of it. As he decided he liked it well enough, he went down the rest of the way and began humming the Red Racer theme song. 

“Gah! What the hell?” Tweek spasmed, clutching at Craig’s dark locks. 

“Itsh a good shing you’re not thath big, ostherwize I wouldn’t be able to go all the way down!” Craig praised. 

“S-shut up!” Tweek blushed, “Don’t talk with your mouth full!”

Craig chuckled and repeated the word “full”, doing this however as he swiped his tongue across his boyfriend’s head, making a distraction because he didn’t have a deathwish. Enjoying Tweek’s reactions, Craig decided to see how far he could go. He pushed Tweek down onto his back and pulled his underwear down past his knees to improve his access. He closed his eyes eyes and pushed himself down further, feeling the throb of the vein on the underside with his tongue. He felt the tip start tickle the back of his throat and as he fought not to gag, his nose poked Tweek’s groin. He looked up to said groin-owner leaning back on his elbows with the cutest, reddest expression on his face. Craig didn’t know then that it was Tweek’s “I’m trying not to cum” face, all he knew was that he wanted to see if he could make Tweek come even more undone. 

“This’ll prove that Red Racer is better than Terrence and Phillip!” Craig thought jubilantly. 

“Hhmm,”  
“Gah!”  
“Hhm hm hm,”  
“Nngh!”  
“Hm hmm hhm hhmm hm!”  
“Oh god Craig!”  
“Hm hm hm… HMM!” Craig hummed the finale enthusiastically.  
“Ah! Oh.. Fuck.. Craig.. Shit.. I think I’m gonna- Fuck”

Craig licked his tip, interrupting the blonde. 

“You were shaying?” He asked sweetly. 

“Ahem,” he coughed, “I was saying-Gah! God dammit let me finish!”

“That’sh the plan!” Craig promised. 

“What?!”

Craig went back down to Tweek’s base while humming the end credits theme for Red Racer, swirling his tongue around him all the while. 

“Oh god Craig! I’m serious!” Tweek moaned out. 

In response, Craig just looked up at him, meeting his eyes, and gave him a wink.  
This proved to much for Tweek, who moaned his boyfriend’s name as he tumbled over the edge, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s head while he did so. 

“Craig!” He grunted as he spilled into the receptacle clamped around his cock. 

Craig’s eyes widened slightly at the volume of Tweek’s ejaqulation, however he was still able to hold it all in his mouth. After waiting a moment to make sure he had finished shooting, Craig pulled his mouth off of him, leaving a glistening trail of both semen and saliva. He briefly contemplated the taste and whether he wanted it in his stomach or not, before remembering that spitters are quitters, leading to him gulping most of the fluids down while making eye contact with a still dizzy Tweek. He saved the small remainder opened his mouth to show the cum to its progenitor, panting slightly while he did so, earning him a small blush. 

“Want a taste?” Craig asked coyly. 

Tweek shrugged his shoulders, figuring that if Craig had drank most of his load then it mustn’t have been that bad. He leaned forward and locked lips with the raven haired boy, sliding his tongue inside the mouth that had been around his penis and was still coated with his sperm. Craig used his tongue to help make sure that Tweek got a proper taste before reaching around to grab his boyfriend’s cheeks once again. 

“My turn.” He stated, the boner gained from blowing Tweek throbbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahaha! I left it in a cliffhanger because there was a commenter who seemed to love those on chapter one. Sorry, not sorry.


	3. Craig’s Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to flame me. I worked hard on this but I don’t think I did that well of a job. Sorry for that. Let me know if you want another chapter, because I have an idea in the works.

“Ok dude, I’ll do you now.” Tweek offered, still out of breath. 

“Wait a second Tweek,” Craig said, giving the buns in his hands a squeeze, “I wanna try something else.”

“No.”

Craig blinked. 

“Huh?”

“No you may not! I don’t want AIDS and how is it an even trade that you get to stick it in?!” Tweek asked furiously, which Craig found odd considering he just came. 

“Calm down Tweek, that’s not what I was asking.” Craig promised. 

“Oh.” Tweek said quietly, his anger immediately deflating, “What did you want to try then?”

“Well, you know how in social studies we were talking about the democratic situation in ancient Athens?”

“Um, well,” the blonde started, looking sheepish, “Mr Garrison always goes off topic, and the gnomes can’t steal my underpants when I’m at school, so I sleep during that period.”

A few seconds passed. 

“Oh, Tweek,” Craig sighed, faking a disappointed tone. 

As the boy started apologising profusely, completely missing the fact that the other boy wasn’t serious, Craig brought his hands up from the Tweek’s cheeks and rests them gently on his cheeks. 

“It’s ok Tweek, I won’t tell your parents, just let me explain my idea.” Craig proposed softly. 

“Sure thing-Ngh… honey.” Tweek said smoothly. 

He never usually called Craig that, but whenever he did it was because he had just been reminded why Craig was the one that he… loved? Tweek wasn’t sure. He definitely had something for him, but he thought himself too young to be in love. 

“So, this was during one of Mr Garrison’s tangents.” Craig explained, bringing him back to reality, “He got onto the topic that nice looking boys went out with men before they moved onto girls, like with Ganymede and Zeus.”

“Just gonna butt in here and say that I’m not going out with any adults.” Tweek interrupted. 

“Thanks for your input babe,” Craig said patiently, “but that’s not my idea. I’m thinking of one of the things that they did instead of sticking it in.”

“You know that I have no idea what you’re talking about right?” Tweek reminded him, “And this still sounds creepy.”

“It’ll be fine, I’ll show you, just lie down on your side, ok?” Craig instructed. 

As Tweek did so, the dark haired boy tugged his underwear further down, from his knees to his ankles. He noticed that his boyfriend’s legs were just big enough, a breathed a small sigh of relief. 

“Alright, so lift your top leg up a bit.”

He waited for Tweek to do so, and then lay down behind him to poke his penis through the gap made between his thighs. 

“What?! Craig?!” Tweek demanded. 

“It’s called intercrural sex ok? And it’s a real thing. I’m not weird. The Greeks did it so that proves it.” Craig argued. 

“Who are you trying to convince? Anyway it feels weird and I don’t really like it.” Tweek griped. 

“Aw, sorry Tweek, I was under the impression that you were the tough one. My mistake.” Craig said apologetically. 

“Dammit.”

With that discussion over, Craig closed his boyfriend’s legs and started moving his hips back and forth, wrapping his arms around Tweek’s torso as he did so. After minute of this, with silence punctuated by Craig’s soft groans, Tweek finally spoke up again. 

“I’m bored.” He complained antagonistically. 

“Someone’s rubbing their cock between your thighs, how are you bored?” Craig asked rhetorically. “And it doesn’t matter because it’s my turn.”

“But you got to have fun while doing meee.” He whined, his voice rising to an annoying pitch. 

“I’m not touching your dick, you’ve already came,” Craig told him, “don’t be selfish.”

“But Craaaaaaiiiiig…” Tweek protested. 

“Goddamit,” Craig thought, “now I have to think of another Craig Tucker level idea.”

Craig furrowed his brow and went silent, stilling his hips for the time being. 

“It has to be fun for him, and it has to be easy to do and- Aw hell yeah, this is what it’s come to.” 

“Hey Tweek,” he said slowly, “did you take a shit before you showered this morning?” 

“Why?!” He whispered indignantly. 

“No reason,” Craig replied quickly, “but your answer?”

“My answers are: There’s obviously a reason, it’s none of your business, and fuck it, yes I did!” His voice trembled slightly in embarrassment. 

“Hey,” Craig whispered soothingly, pressing his lips softly against one of the other boy’s red ears. “Everything’s fine Tweek. You know that I would never want anything bad to happen ?”

Tweek nodded, but his blush remained. Craig took in a small breath to steady himself. 

“I think I love you Tweek.” He told him quietly, right in his ear. 

Within the blonde’s mind it was like a bomb had gone off. Tweek got even redder and his eyes widened as far as they could. 

“Why would he say that?! How can he say the so easily?!!!” Tweek screamed internally. 

He was brought back to earth by Craig saying his name. 

“I’m sorry Tweek, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Craig apologised solemnly, completely misunderstanding the situation, “I just, you know, needed to say it.”

Tweek turned his head and kissed the slightly trembling lips of his boyfriend, silencing any further apologising. 

“I think I love you too,” Tweek said softly against his lips, “ now dry those eyes or you’re gonna make me cry too.”

“I’m not crying!” Craig lied shakily, drying his eyes anyway. 

“I love that part of you too Craig,” Tweek promised, “now, how about you do your idea and start moving your hips again, you’re still between my legs.”

“Oh yeah,” Craig grinned, “can you suck my thumb?”

“Oh,” Tweek realised, “but won’t you get-”

“Nah, you wash well, and you emptied the tank earlier, so to speak.”

Tweek blushed, but his smile didn’t leave his face as he closed his lips around Craig’s digit and started coating it with saliva. He locked eyes with the finger’s owner, who was still grinding against his legs, and thought of how to ask him to prom. 

“I’ll save that worrying for later,” he thought, “for now I just wanna see how this feels.”

“I think it’s wet enough,” Tweek said, taking his mouth off the thumb. 

“Are you sure,” Craig asked, concerned, “I don’t want it to hurt.”

“I’ll be fine,” Tweek told him, “I’m the tough one remember?”

Craig laughed lightly, slightly harder when he looked down and saw Tweek’s butt wiggling at him. 

“As nice as that looks, I’m gonna have to ask you to stop.” Craig said.

“Ok, then stick it in already.” Tweek commanded, stopping his wiggling. 

So Craig, making sure not to rub any of the spit on his thumb off, spread his Tweek’s cheeks and slowly pushed his thumb in.

“How’s that?” He asked. 

“It feels weird,” Tweek supplied, “not bad but… just sorta full y’know? It’s kinda nice.”

“Sounds like I’ll have to try it sometime.” Craig said curiously. 

“Definitely, but I have to be there.” Tweek replied. 

As Craig started moving his finger around, discovering that he was correct in thinking Tweek’s rectum was empty, he realised that he was getting close. He started to speed up against Tweek’s thighs and moved his thumb back and forth along the blonde boy’s walls. 

“Ungh, Tweek, I’m gonna,” Craig moaned out. 

“Wait Craig!” Tweek interrupted, “It’ll go all all over the floor!”

Craig made note of this in his pleasure fueled frenzy, and settled on a compromise where he wouldn’t have to come in his hands, but it also wouldn’t go on the floor. He slammed his hips into the back of Tweek’s thighs and bit lightly on the top of his ear, all the while keeping his finger moving inside the boy. 

“Cr-Craig I’m serious-ngh.” Tweek moaned. 

“Ok babe, nearly done.” Craig promised. 

He pulled out of between Tweek’s thighs and pulled him up onto all fours, jerking himself while he doing it. He then pressed firmly against the spot behind Tweek’s penis that Mr Garrison always spoke of fondly. Tweek gasped in surprise and pleasure, then slight pain as Craig suddenly pulled his thumb out off him. Craig continued jerking frantically, as any teen does when he’s close, and pushed Tweek’s shirt up to shoulders. Tweek, still on all fours, looked over his shoulder at Craig in confusion. 

“I’m not too sure about this,” he thought, “but it is his turn so I guess I’ll just have to see how this goes.”

The boy in question realised that he had only seconds to go and scooted forwards. He spread Tweek’s cheeks with one hand and brought his cock in towards its target. 

“Craig wait I-”

“Not putting it in,” Craig slurred hazily, “just in between.” 

“Oh ok.” Tweek said, satisfied for about two seconds before realising that he still wasn’t sure about it all. He didn’t manage to say anything further however because Craig slotted his cock in between his cheeks and tipped back his head as he blew his load. Tweek waited patiently for him finish before having a go at him. 

“Craig!” Tweek scolded, “I said not to get it everywhere.”

“You can stop looking around Tweek,” he scoffed, “I just spelled my name on your back.” 

“There’s that much?!” Tweek replied, alarmed. 

“It’s a figure of speech Tweek, and it’s only on top of your ass.” He educated. 

“Well clean it off then,” Tweek demanded, “we can’t miss two periods.” 

“I, uh, I don’t have anything to wipe it with.” Craig told him dumbly. 

Tweek looked back at him with an “are you kidding me” look and stuck out his tongue, making a “Bleh” sound for good measure. 

“Oh, right,” Craig responded, a red tinge appearing on his face. 

He leaned down slightly and, gripping the tops of Tweek’s thighs, started to lap up his own cum. 

“This is hot and all,” Craig thought, “but next time it’s Tweek’s mouth that gets all the cum in it.” 

He spent the next two minutes licking all of the semen off of Tweek’s bottom and by the end of it was kind of feeling like a lion mother cleaning her cub. 

“Ok,” Craig told him, “all clean.”

“Is it just me or did that feel like a lion mother and her cub?” Tweek asked him, his rear still tingling pleasantly from being licked so many times. In response Craig kissed him as he sat back down to pull up his pants. The boy sat on his lap slightly as they shared a final kiss for a while. Their tongues met and they slid them across each other’s, causing ticklish giggles from both boys. 

“Seriously though,” Tweek laughed, breaking off the kiss, “let’s pull up our pants and go.”

They stood up and put their clothes back in position, Craig getting a lovely flash of everything Tweek as he bent over to pull his pants up from his ankles. They walked out of the gym hand in hand as the bell started ringing. They followed the flow of the hallway and arrived at their next class on time, having picked up their equipment on the way. They walked in and sat down next to each other, each letting out a sigh of contentment. Cartman sat down next to Tweek. 

“So nobody saw you guys last period, were you off somewhere screwing?” He asked bluntly. 

Tweek practically swallowed his own tongue and erupted into a coughing fit. Craig remained cool and collected. 

“We were just ditching.” He said, flipping him off. 

“Why’s he wearing your hat?”

“His ears were cold.”

“What’s that white stuff on your lips?”

Craig realised two things as his hand shot to his mouth:  
1\. That there was nothing on his lips.  
2\. That he had fucked up. 

“If you tell anyone I’ll kill you,” Craig warned him. 

“Don’t worry, I’m a new Eric Cartman remember?” He reminded him, “As long as there was clear consent I’m kewl with it. Was there, by the way?”

Embarrassed mumbles of affirmation followed, followed by an awkward silence. Clyde came and sat down next to Craig, and leaned over to whisper in his ear. 

“It’s adorable that you gave Tweek your hat,” he praised, “I think that his ears get cold.”

“Thank god for Clyde.” Craig thought, awkwardness washed away by his friend’s ignorance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. I am very sorry for the dip in quality. Please let me know if I’m right or if I’m being an idiot. I rewrote some things a couple of times, but when I did the part where Tweek asked Craig who he was trying to convince, I thought to myself “The Readers” and did a sort of cry-laugh for a couple of minutes. Anyway, let me know if you liked it or hated it and either want more or want me to stop.


	4. Get well soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig is in his blue pajamas, Tweek is dressed normally. This is the first chapter I didn’t write between the hours of 12am and 3am. I also didn’t write it all in one go.

“Haaah! Haaah!” Craig wheezed. 

“Come on Craig, it can’t be affecting you that much.” chided Tweek, who was getting sick of his boyfriend’s constant moaning. 

“You’ve never felt anything like this Tweek, it’s like I can’t even think.” Craig responded, his voice slightly croaky. 

“Yeah I have dude, I had a head cold last winter remember?” Tweek reminded, an eyebrow raised. 

Craig rolled his squinting eyes at the healthy blonde sitting in his desk chair. Why did Tweek have to be selfish and refuse his offer to give him half of his cold so they could both be half sick. And then he had the nerve to tell him that he wasn’t thinking clearly and that that wasn’t how it worked at all! He pulled his duvet around himself and formed a cocoon with only his head poking out. He needed to find a way to give that smartass his retribution. 

“Tweeeeeek!” Craig cried out pitifully. 

“Craaaaaig!” Tweek cried out sarcastically. 

“I need a hug!” Craig moaned. 

“I don’t want your Super-AIDS.” Tweek replied jokingly. 

“Oh no Tweek! I can feel myself slipping! Please… look after Stripe for me! I love her… bleh!” Craig died dramatically. 

“Oh come on man! Your voice is too flat to deliver any lines well,” Tweek, who became an expert on acting the day he realised he was good at it, teased, “and right now it’s twice as nasal as usual because of your cold!”

Tweek laughed lightly for fifteen seconds before he realised that Craig hadn’t flipped him off. He didn’t usually do it to him, but he had been increasingly irritable ever since he first fell sick. 

“Craig?” Tweek asked softly, his voice tinged with worry. 

When no response came, his breathing started to speed up and he started to hyperventilate after he saw that Craig’s duvet wasn’t rising or falling. He lunged towards his boyfriend and yanked his cocoon off of him. His eyes widened in horror as his dark haired patient flopped limply back after being disturbed. He pressed his ear to his chest and heard a steady heartbeat, but still felt no expansion of his boyfriend’s torso. He furrowed his brow in confusion and looked up to see the smirking, red, breathless face of the boy who’d tricked him. 

“Mother fu-” Tweek started, stunned. 

Craig cut off his cursing by pressing their lips together. He rolled Tweek onto his back so he on top and their crotches were pressed together. He let gravity do the work of letting Tweek know that it had been too long since he last came. 

“Gah-Craig no!” Tweek begged. 

“Ever wonder if life’s punishing you for having a dick Tweek?” Craig asked him, his flirtatious lines ruined by his sick voice. 

“You’re the dick, dick!” Tweek replied scornfully, “Now get off! You’re gonna get me si-Mph!”

“Ngh-You talk-Mwah-too much.” Craig told him in between kisses. 

“No! Ngh-for real-fwah-no consent!” Tweek said, playing the law card. 

Craig broke off the kiss and looked at him with his eyebrow raised. 

“You don’t need consent for kissing Tweek.” Craig told him condescendingly. 

“Oh god!” Tweek cried out, “That means I have nothing to defend myself with if my parents take me to court!”

“Why would they take you to court Tweek?” Craig sighed. 

“Because I made them cupcakes!”

“What?” Craig asked, utterly lost. 

“The President says I shit in cupcake batter!” Tweek finished, eyes wide and breathing uneven. 

Craig sighed deeply, readying himself to let the other boy in emotionally. 

“Oh god,” He cried, “that sounds terrible! How does that make you feel?!”

“I feel scared!” Tweek sobbed, starting to cry, “I feel like something terrible is about to happen and I can’t do anything to stop it!” 

“So what are you going to do?!”

“I’m going to spend rest of the day cuddling with my boyfriend because I’ve already been condemned to a head cold by him because he’s an asshole,” Tweek planned. 

Craig raised his eyebrow. 

“But I love him!” Tweek said quickly, “Then I’m gonna go home and learn how to make croissants so that I can stay away from making cupcakes.”

Craig smiled at him. He smiled at Craig. They leaned in and kissed each other lightly on the lips. They lay down facing each other on Craig’s bed, pressed their foreheads together, and closed their eyes. 

“I love you Tweek.” Craig muttered, stating as an established fact. 

“I love you too Craig,” Tweek replied, mimicking the boy’s twice cursed voice but still meaning every word. 

They smiled at each and, keeping their eyes closed, leaned in for one last peck on the lips. They broke away and with small grins on their faces, wrapped their arms around each other. As Tweek drifted off to sleep, with Craig only moments behind him, he began to feel a tingle in his nose. 

“No,” He warned himself mentally, “you aren’t going to ruin this moment.” 

But the feeling only got stronger as he squirmed quietly, trying his best not to rouse Craig. He took his arm off of Craig and rolled over so that he wasn’t facing Craig. Rolled over right off of the single sized bed. 

“Shit!” Tweek shrieked as fell off the bed. 

“Are you ok dude?!” Craig asked, bolting upright. 

Tweek let out a sneezing sob in response. Craig jumped off the bed and crouched in front of him, his stomach lurching when he saw the blood on the side of his little spazz’s head and on the wheel of his nearby chair. 

“Ow-ha-ha-how-how-ow!” Tweek sobbed sounding nonsensical. 

“Tweek let me see!” Craig begged frantically putting a hand at the back of the other panicking boy’s head. 

Tweek let him turn his head to inspect his wounds and he heard two noises. The first was a gasp of shock at all the blood-matted hair while second was a sigh of relief. 

“Am I gonna die?” Tweek whimpered pitiably. 

“If you had vital organs in your ear, then I’m afraid so.” Craig answered solemnly, “You only cut the top of your ear Tweek, don’t be such a baby… baby.”

“But it huuuurrrtsss!” Tweek whined, “I hit my head too!”

“So what do you want me to do?” Craig asked, switching to problem solving mode. 

“Kiss it better?” Tweek answered uncertainly, saying it as a question. 

“But dude, there’s blood,” Craig told him in mild revulsion, “I don’t want super-AIDS.”

“Then help me clean the blood off so you can start my ear on its way to healing.” Tweek instructed, the right side of his head throbbing. 

Craig considered this, then stuck a hand under his arm, feeling the light fuzz there. 

“I need to clean up too,” Craig decided aloud, “I’m really sweaty.”

“Sooo…?” Tweek started. 

“Well, no one's home,” Craig said, “and we haven’t done this before, so let’s clean up together.”

Tweek raised his eyebrow at him. Craig blushed. 

“I’m not drinking your sick cum,” he informed him. 

“Whaat?! I didn’t even… I mean… whatever.” Craig spluttered in embarrassment. 

“Ok then,” Tweek started, “bath or shower?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This was meant to be nothing but fluff. Also this was meant to be something else entirely. This probably means that I’ll be doing at least two more chapters. Also Tweek’s last question is directed at you guys. Bath or shower? Also thanks for 2000 hits and 100 kudos!!!


	5. Getting Into It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all wanted a bath, so here it is! I wanted to draw a bath scene as well rather than a shower because of two reasons:  
> 1.The fact that Craig is sick so he probably doesn’t want to be standing for a shower.  
> 2\. I don’t even know how two people would shower at the same time. I can only imagine Tweek hogging the spray because Craig is too weak to resist XD

“Bath,” Craig replied, “who takes showers when they’re sick?” 

“Depending on the reader’s opinions it could have been you.” Tweek muttered, standing up to go run a bath. 

“What was that?” Craig asked, his voice further distorted by a yawn. 

“I said ‘not someone who’s still hoping for action.’” He lied, covering up his wall breaking flawlessly. 

“I’m not even! Well… I mean… if that’s the way things go…Go run me a bath already!” Craig commanded,his cheeks turning red to match his ill nose. 

“You’re so adorable when you’re sick,” Tweek flirted, “maybe you can hold onto that hope.”

Craig felt his jaw drop and his tongue flop out of his mouth. One hand shot to his face to fix his silly expression, while the other flipped of Tweek’s back as he walked into the bathroom. As Craig heard the water start running and his boyfriend start humming, he turned to his guinea-pig’s cage on his shelf. 

“Sorry I can’t play with you Stripe,” Craig sniffed, “I don’t want you getting sick as well.” 

Stripe looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

“No,” he warned, “don’t you dare! I gave Tweek the plague already, I can’t give it to you too!”

The adorable furball before him ran in a circle before stopping to stare at him with what was a questioning expression, or so Craig thought. 

“Well, he was kind of being a smart ass,” Craig explained, “and the only asses I want him to be are cute, fun, and mine. I’m not sure if that makes sense but you get what I mean.”

Stripe blinked in confirmation and ran over to the water bottle to get a drink. Craig sighed and wished for the millionth time to transform into a guinea-pig. 

“How hot do you want it?” Tweek called from the bathroom, dragging Craig away from his wishing. 

“Not that hot!” Craig shouted in reply. 

“I know you have sensitive skin Craig, but it has to be warm if you want to ditch your cold!” Tweek yelled back. 

“I don’t have sensitive skin!” Craig argued, marching in to flip off Tweek, who had his sleeve rolled up and his arm in the water testing the temperature, “It’s just pale!”

“Right,” Tweek replied, poking Craig in the stomach, which earned him a yelp and a glare, “and I don’t drink coffee.”

“This is why!” Craig called back down the hallway to Stripe. 

“Care to fill me in on your conversation with your other love?” Tweek asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned off the tap. 

“We were talking about why I love you,” he lied, convincingly in his mind, “Stripe thought that we should double date with Kenny and Butters, but I told him that Kenny was probably too busy working part-time.”

“You know that he doesn’t work weekends, right?” Tweek asked, “That’s part of what makes it part-time. Also I think it’s a great idea!”

“Sure!” Craig agreed, eager to forget his misunderstanding of their friend’s job, “How long have they been going out?”

“Ever since Butters- Ahem, I mean Professor Chaos hit Mysterion with his dastardly beam of love!” Tweek announced theatrically, “So about three years.”

“I wonder why all of the blonde guys have turned out gay,” Craig responded, his eyes on the steaming bath before him. 

“Shut up,” Tweek said, flipping him off. 

Craig stared at him for a few seconds before opening his mouth to speak. 

“You’re so hot when you flip someone off,” Craig told him in a husky voice, “now help me out of these clothes before I pass out from standing too long.”

Tweek rolled his eyes at the compliment as Craig spread his arms. He stood up and went to work unbuttoning his boyfriend’s shirt. He heard Craig’s breath catch as he grazed his nipple while sliding the shirt off his arm. 

“Don’t be naughty,” Craig warned, “or you’ll get coal for Christmas.” 

“I…! Wait is Santa real or not?” Tweek asked, looking confused. 

“Hang on,” Craig said checking Wikipedia, “yeah it says Santa’s real and something about Imagination Land.”

“That sounds made up.” Tweek replied disbelievingly. 

“That’s kind of the point babe,” Craig told him, “now get my pants off before I pass out.” 

Tweek huffed in annoyance and hooked his hands around his boyfriend’s waistband. His eyes widened in surprise as he dragged them down to his knees. Craig suddenly regretted getting Tweek to undress him. 

“I know you like Red Racer Craig,” Tweek started, “but I think you’re getting a bit old for themed undies.” 

“Shaddap,” Craig mumbled, “they’re awesome.”

Tweek chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, giving his belly a brief but loving kiss, causing a blush to grow on Craig’s defensive face. 

“Maybe they are,” Tweek mumbled against his abdomen, “wanna see mine?

“You know I do!” Craig confirmed, his foul mood banished. 

So Tweek took Craig’s pants off the rest of the way and, giving a small peck to Craig’s hidden package as he did so, stood up. With hands that no longer shook as much due to the fact that he had started buying his own coffee making supplies from the store after finding out his parents put meth in theirs, he undid his shirt and slid his arms out, giving a shy smile to Craig as he caught the hungry look in the other boy’s eyes. He unbuttoned his trousers and took a deep breath before he let them go, screwing up his eyes as they dropped to his ankles smoothly. He folded his arms to keep himself from tugging at his unruly hair. He gasped in surprise and opened his eyes as Craig tugged his boxers to his ankles. 

“Did they look that bad?” Tweek asked him, his embarrassment showing in his cheeks. 

Craig raised his eyebrow and gave him a peck on the cheek, then leaned in to whisper to him. 

“You looked so sweet I was worried about getting diabetes.” He explained. 

Tweek blushed happily, then blushed further after he realised that he was now naked. 

“Take yours off too or it’s not fair.” Tweek grumbled. 

Craig laughed and stepped out of his briefs. He put one hand on his hip and the other in a fist in the air. 

“Say hello to Super Craig!” He announced, revelling in how awesome he felt. 

Tweek gaped at how… awesome, he looked. Wanting in on the action, Tweek settled into his old stance with his hands outstretched threateningly. 

“You ready to feel the thunder of Wonder Tweek?!” Tweek questioned his boyfriend, giving him a wink as well. 

They stopped and laughed at themselves, before shivering from the cold. Craig tested the water with his big toe and yelped, hopping while clutching his burned region. Tweek tested the water with his toe, frowning in confusion. He sighed in contentment and grinned at his silly boyfriend, who stopped hopping to flip him off. He reached out and grabbed Craig’s wrist, stepping into the bathtub after doing so. He gave him a patient smile, which scored him a grateful grin from the nervous boy in front of him. Craig took a deep breath and, screwing his eyes closed, stepped into the water. 

“Ah!” He whimpered to the other boy, who stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him, making sure to keep their hips apart. 

“It’s ok baby,” Tweek cooed softly, “surely Super Craig doesn’t give a fuck? Isn’t that one of his powers?” 

“Buh-but you’re the tough one!” Craig blubbered, tears appearing in his eyes as he buried his face in the other boy’s shoulder. 

“Yeah but we’re a duo remember?” Tweek reminded him. 

Craig mumbled in uncertainty and, keeping his head on Tweek’s arm, started to consider the phrase “shoulder to cry on”. 

“Craig are you using one of your attacks?” Tweek asked him, “because you’re starting to piss me off.”

Craig giggled and looked up sheepishly. 

“Sorry dude,” he apologised, “I blame it on being sick.”

The other boy rolled his eyes at him. 

“So,” Tweek began, “this is the part where we sit down.”

Craig’s creamy white skin grew paler as the prospect of his boy bits getting boiled dawned on him. 

“Abort!” He blurted, trying to struggle out of Tweek’s hug. But Tweek had him in a vicelike grip, meaning that his efforts were futile. This didn’t stop him from trying and as he wriggled recklessly, he gasped as as he felt his feet slip out from under him. 

“So this is how I die.” He thought cynically. 

He took a deep breath as he felt the water on the back of his head, before opening his eyes in surprise as he sunk no lower. 

“You’re an idiot,” Tweek told him as he held him on top of the water, tears in his eyes, “don’t ever nearly die like that again.” 

“I’m sorry Tweek,” Craig apologised, casting his eyes down in shame. His eyes widened again as he saw that Tweek was between his thighs and their cocks were pressed together against their stomachs. They widened further after he realised that his ass felt like it was on fire. 

“Ah!” He shrieked, resuming his squirming. 

“Craig!” Tweek shouted, the name formed with a half sob, “Jesus fucking Christ!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to stop it there, it was getting too long. Next chapter is on its way, trust me! Also it looks like I write the fastest if I do it between the exhausted hours of 12am and 3am. I’m thinking of doing a work with Butters and Kenny, of course after I finish this part of this one. Let me know what you think in the comments. If you liked this, please comment! I eat feedback instead of food :P


	6. Fixing mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek freaks out. Gets sad-mad. Craig is in for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I think the last chapter got a bit tense. This one is even more tense at the start, but it gets better. The problem with me writing this is that it always ends up being longer than I originally intended. This means that the next chapter is going to continue this scene, and then hopefully the chapter after that one will be my clean fluffy dream-fic. Til then, enjoy!

“Fucking listen!”

“Nag me when I’m not getting burns on my ass!” Craig snapped at him, still attempting to shake him off so he could get out of the tub. Tweek’s eyes widened and his jaw clenched as he was pushed over the line. 

“Oh you think that’s bad, Mr Deathwish?!” He bellowed at him, pulling him onto his lap with his arm locked behind him, “Let’s see how this goes down!” 

Craig’s eyes widened, “Wait Tweek don’t be a spa- FUCK!” 

Tweek raised his hand up and brought it down again, averting his eyes from the marks he was making. 

Smack.  
“Fuck off!”  
Slap.  
“Stop it! I’m seri-”  
Smack.  
“Ahh!”  
Smack.  
“Ow-ha-ow!”  
Smack.  
“I’M SORRY!”  
Pause.  
“For?” Tweek asked softly his eyes brimming with only a few less tears than the other boy’s.  
“En-dang-er-ing my li-ii-iife!” Craig sniffled loudly, his speech still broken by his gasps. 

(You know when you cry or panic and then you speak like “And. I. Want. A. Pony. Tooooo!” Funny example but you understand.) 

“And?” Tweek whispered, a tremble in his voice. 

“I won’t do it again!” Craig pleaded, “I promise!” 

Tweek felt the tears held back by his lashes fall in that instant and felt them trail down his cheeks, watching as they his the marked buttocks beneath him. He gasped and released Craig’s arm. The boy gasped in relief, but didn’t move, remaining over Tweek’s knee as he wiped his eyes. 

“I’m really sorry Tweek,” He told him softly. 

“Ngh-Oh God! What have I done?!” His punisher asked him, sounding terrified as he stared at his handiwork. 

“Tweek,” Craig called to him, “it was my fault.” 

He wasn’t sure why he felt this way. It was like his boyfriend had literally knocked some sense into him. Maybe spanking was an appropriate form of discipline if used correctly, maybe it had just made him more submissive. 

“How do I fix it?!” Tweek asked him desperately, completely ignoring his words. 

Craig scoffed, confused by the sudden change in demeanour. 

“Tweek, what do expect me to say, ‘Oh no, my bum hurts, please kiss it better’?” He asked him in disbelief. “You spanked my ass, I learned a lesson, I’m now better off for it.”

Tweek wasn’t paying attention, busy as he was with his task of kissing it better as he had stopped paying attention to Craig immediately after he suggested it. He leaned down and planted his lips on the reddened skin, whispering “sorry” as he did so. He drew back and licked his lips to wet them before going back down and placing a wetter kiss just below his first, whispering to the skin again. He layed kisses all the way down a straight line before moving to the side slightly and trailing kisses back upward, never ceasing his apologising. Back and forth, up and down, Tweek covered Craig’s bottom in his apologies. 8 minutes and a wet, tingly rear later, Tweek and Craig sat in the bath, facing each other from opposite ends, but avoiding each other’s gaze. Craig shot a sideways glance at Tweek and was shocked at how pale he’d gone. His lips were moving, though no sound came out as rocked back and forth slowly, his knees drawn up to his chest. 

“Gimme a Craig Tucker idea, right fuckin now!” The dark haired boy implored himself desperately. “He really freaking tanned my hide, so now he needs to do the opposite. Ok, let’s do this.” 

He took a deep breath and sank below to steaming surface with Tweek not noticing due to his situation of struggling to retain his sanity. He didn’t notice when the other boy neared him. He didn’t notice when Craig reached for his flaccid penis. He noticed the heck out of it when Craig grabbed him firmly with both hands closing around his relatively small dick easily. 

“What?!” He screamed in fright, “Craig no! You can’t! I… what I did… I don’t deserve- Mph!” 

Craig silenced him with a kiss, wiping away the other boy’s tears gently. He pulled away from the still tearful boy. 

“Do you love me Tweek?” He asked him. 

The other boy nodded, his tears spilling again. 

“Do you know what that means?” The dripping boy asked rhetorically, “It means that if you hurt me then it’s because you were trying to help me. I love you Tweek, let me help you.”

Tweek swallowed and nodded. Craig reached forward and grabbed his sad looking penis again, realising that it was going to be difficult to get Tweek aroused considering the state he was in. He leaned forward and gently licked the top of his injured ear, before tracing his fingers down the other boy’s spine stopping at his tailbone. He lowered his face and pressed his lips to Tweek’s ear. 

“Time to do that thing that always works.” He thought to himself. 

“Hey how ya doin lil mama lemme whisper in your ear,” Craig rapped quietly, catching Tweek’s rising blush out of the corner of his eye. 

“Lemme tell you something you may like to hear,” his idle fondling of Tweek’s weiner evolved into slowly moving his foreskin along his hardening penis. 

“You’ve got a sexy as body and your ass looks soft,” he told him, moving forward to peer at it over his shoulder. 

“Can I touch it just to see if it’s soft?” He asked him softly, before pausing for his answer. 

“Mm-hm.” Tweek affirmed, not trusting his words to work properly. 

Craig reached further down and rested his hand on the left cheek, holding it in his grip. 

“Soft as a cloud,” he told Tweek. 

“Somebody’s been paying attention in English,” the blushing boy mumbled. 

“Uh-huh,” Craig replied, glad that the other boy had noticed his wordsmithing skills, “it’s called a simile.” 

Tweek smiled slightly, beginning to feel lighter with that simple action. He reached forward with his right hand and began fiddling with Craig’s hard cock. 

“Oh, right,” Craig said, remembering his plan, “stick your thumb up my butt.” 

Tweek’s eyes widened and he lost his grip on the wet cock in his hand, it slipping out of his grip. 

“What?” Tweek asked, confused, “But I thought that I was… whatever the asian girls called it.” 

Craig raised his eyebrow from behind his silly boyfriend. 

“Clearly not,” he told him, “because I want your finger in by butt, now if you wouldn’t mind.” 

“But… I really hurt-” Tweek began protesting. 

“Yeah that was a negative, but then you kissed it better so that sort of brought it up to neutral, so now to go into a positive you’re going to stick,” He told him, starting to slow down at the end, “your thumb, up my bum, right now.” 

“Mkay,” Tweek replied, still full of uncertainty. “Nice rhyme by the way.”

“I know right!” Craig exclaimed jubilantly. “I’m on fire today! Watch me NOT be able to recreate this in class!”

He stuck his thumb in his mouth, as he sometimes did secretly when he was alone and panicking, and began coating it in spit. He cautiously played with Craig’s cock as he did so, gently tugging on his foreskin, occasionally twisting it side to side. He finished wetting his digit and pulled it out of his mouth. 

“Are you sure?” Tweek asked the other boy, placing his finger at his entrance. 

“Oh my god Tweek,” Craig sighed, exasperated.

“Want something done right,” he mumbled, reaching back and grabbing Tweek’s wrist, “you do it your-oof bastard.”

Craig unclenched his sphincter around the two semi-dry fingers on Tweek’s hand. 

“What was the point of sucking your thumb if you were going to do that?” Craig groaned, his eyes clenched. 

”Pranking you when you’re being an asshole is one of the things I live for,” Tweek told him, “besides I wet you a bit.”

Craig groaned again so Tweek slowly withdrew his, swirling them in the bath water to clean off any invisible diseases, before leaning forward and placing his tongue at the top of the dark haired boy’s crack. 

“Bleh,” He enunciated as he drooled down the open channel. He rubbed the saliva onto Craig’s inviting asshole and just inside. He pulled the groaning boy forward so his hips were at his shoulder and felt the tip of the other boy’s erect dick graze his nipple. 

“Ah!” Both boys said, one in surprise, one in pleasure. 

“I don’t mind if you do that while I do this,” Tweek told him, blushing. 

Craig nodded from behind him and, with a blush to match his counterpart’s, started swiping his member across the other boy’s soft flesh. While he groaned happily, Tweek finished wetting his ass and his own fingers, before gently easing the latter back into the former. Craig moaned quietly in appreciation and continued his rubbing. With Craig audibly enjoying the feelings he was receiving, Tweek found a small smile on his own face and found that he was calming down about the situation. He looked down at how happy Craig’s ass looked as it greedily swallowed his fingers. He looked further down at his penis and furrowed his brow, running calculations to figure out his TMI. Satisfied, he poked Craig behind his penis to get his attention, earning a surprised moan.

“Hey Craig…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I did a good job in the comments, or a bad one. Thanks for, like, approximately 150 kudos and 3500 hits. Thanks for reading!


	7. Tweek is dominant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek sticks it in Craig’s ass. In the bath. That’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while, I sort of wasn’t in the mood to write after my birthday. But here you go.

“Yes Bubby?”

“That’s a new one,” Tweek giggled, “I need to think of one for you.”

“Be careful when choosing a name,” Craig warned him, “certain words make me want to pounce you when they come out of your mouth.”

“Which ones?!” Tweek asked him.

“Oh, y’know,” Craig stalled, “just, any word with either a Y or a vowel.”

Tweek wriggled his fingers, which were still buried in Craig’s creamy white rear, eliciting a moan from the boy.

“I’ma call you…” Tweek told him thoughtfully, still wiggling his fingers, “actually, you know what?”

“What?” Craig groaned.

“I want to make us cum while we say each other’s names,” Tweek informed him, surprised that he himself wasn’t blushing, “because that sounds so fucking hot.”

Craig paused his moaning. The blushes appeared.

“How are you gonna make us both cum?” Craig asked him nervously.

Tweek stuck out his tongue and wiggled his Craig-exploring fingers in response, resulting in Craig’s eyes widening.

“Fuck off!” He replied disbelievingly.

“But Craig…” Tweek started.

“But nothing!” He shut him down, “When we were at school that time you didn’t let me!”

“But look at how much you’re already taking, you’re a natural!” Tweek (sort of) complimented him, “Besides, it’ll feel even better than this!”

“No goddamit!” Craig argued, “The Asian girls say that I’m on top!”

“Well they clearly haven’t been paying attention in biology,” Tweek growled, bringing his mouth next to Craig’s ear, “because bright colours indicate dominance and last time I checked, my hair looks like the sun.”

Craig’s dick twitched for some odd reason, mostly because he liked switching roles.

“The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell,” Craig mumbled, his eyes cast down and a crimson blush on his cheeks.

“Clever boy,” Tweek purred happily, “now suck on Daddy’s dick, we don’t want it to hurt, or do we?”

“Timeout!” Craig called, putting his hands into a T, “I don’t have any kind of total domination kink, so don’t refer to yourself in the third person, don’t call yourself Daddy, and don’t think that I’m a masochist, because if this hurts I’m going to cut your dick off and feed it to Stripe.”

“Anything else?” Tweek asked, eager to improve his performance.

“I like it when you use the word boy.” Craig said, shrugging.

“Ok,” Tweek processed, sitting on the side of the tub, “then come suck my dick you sexy boy.”

So Craig, with his dick twitching and two fingers still up his ass, leaned forward and took the blonde’s dick in his mouth. He focused on wetting it rather than getting him off, wanting to save that for later.

“Aren’t the slurping noises a bit much?” Tweek asked him, eyebrow raised.

“Thith ith what it thoundth like when it’th really wet.” Craig replied, thinking of sour foods to make his saliva glands run overtime.

He pulled his mouth off when he Tweek bunched up his hands, and stood up.

“So how are we going to position this?” He asked him.

“Uhhmm…” Tweek stalled uncertainly, “I coooouuuuld... kneel. I could kneel and press you against the wall. That way I don’t have to lift you too high, and it still counts as doing it in the bath!”

“Why is doing it in the bath so important?” Craig asked him.

“Come on Craig,” Tweek replied, rolling his eyes, “you have to admit that doing it in the bath AND against the wall will be so fucking hot.”

“Fair enough,” he shrugged, backing up to the wall.

“Ok, I’m ready,” the dark haired boy turned around and showed the blonde his glistening and puckered sphincter.

“You’re ready,” they both looked down at the equally wet erection protruding from between Tweek’s legs.

“Ok,” Tweek took a deep breath, then let it out in one long exhale, “spread em boyo, I’m coming in hot.”

If the situation had been less sexual, Craig probably would have broken down laughing. As it was however, he simply throbbed in excitement and leaned against the wall, making space for his boyfriend between his legs. Tweek slotted himself in and guided Craig to wrap his legs around his waist. He hummed softly as he rose slightly and, pressing the boy of his desire against the wall, nudged Craig’s opening with his tip. He looked up into Craig’s eyes uncertainly, but the other boy just smiled back. He took another deep breath and, whispering “I love you”, eased himself inside.

“Ohh fuuuuck,” they both groaned.

“It feels so…” they started.  
“Awesome inside you,” Tweek beamed.  
“Much bigger than your fingers,” Craig grimaced, “did you do your calculations right?”

“I think so,” Tweek told him, “but I don’t really know which formula to use.”

“Whatever, it doesn’t hurt as much anymore,” Craig replied, “you can move now.”

Tweek nodded and slowly began pulling out, watching Craig’s face as he did so. He pushed back in, glad that they had been able to get it so wet with just their saliva, as Craig started jerking himself off to add to his pleasure. He picked up speed and, with Craig’s small noises turning into loud exclamations, was soon pistoning in and out of the boy’s entrance. Tweek looked at the other boy lustfully, wanting to kiss him but, not trusting his motor functions, resigning himself to watching.

“Ohh fuck…” they moaned in unity again.

“Tweek I’m gonna, oh fuck.” Craig warned him.

“Ohh fuck I could do this every day, but not for much longer,” Tweek agreed.

He thrusted seven more times before the dark haired boy squealed in a voice that was several octaves higher than usual. Craig came on his stomach, gasping as his ass turned hypersensitive.

“Oh fuck,” Tweek cried, “I’m calling five seconds.”

“Well then you’d better pull-”

“Nevermind!” Tweek cried as he came inside the shocked boy.

He slumped over as he shot his load, covering himself in the other boy’s cum, mumbling curses sillily as he did so. He let Craig down after he stopped shooting and slipped out of him, panting as he slid down into the water.

“You came in my ass!” Craig scolded him, “You ass!”

“Maybe don’t…” Tweek started his comeback, before rethinking his approach, “sorry.”

“Yeah, well, can’t really blame you,” Craig waved his apology away, “I have a sweet ass.”

“No kidding,” Tweek giggled.

They sighed contentedly, before realising that a bath wasn’t what they needed to clean up anymore.

“Let’s have a shower,” Craig suggested.

“Ok, but no funny business,” Tweek replied, “I am so fuckin tired after that.”

“Yeah, me too,” Craig informed him.

They leaned forward and kissed after pulling the plug, pulling away when the water ran out and they began to shiver. Craig turned around and turned the tap for the shower, both boys cursing as the cold water hit them. They helped each other clean up, with Tweek making Craig laugh by slipping over.

“Wanker,” he murmured as he got to his feet.

They got out of the shower and wrapped themselves in towels. They gathered their clothes up in their arms and, with their towels across their shoulders and their bits on display, dashed the gap between the bathroom and Craig’s room, freaking out slightly as his sister Tricia came out of her room, thankfully facing the other way. They toweled off and got changed into pajamas, Craig putting on a clean pair and letting Tweek borrow his other spare. They climbed into bed and, giving each other a goodnight kiss on the forehead, fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 4000 hits and 170 kudos. Leave a comment. For real. I get so happy just reading somebody’s thoughts about my work. It makes it worth it.


End file.
